Confusion: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 111: "Confusion." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:00,708 --> 00:00:05,133 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:00:53,369 --> 00:00:57,094 Ulrich, encara no has acabat? 3 00:00:57,344 --> 00:00:58,343 Hmmh mhhh… 4 00:00:59,967 --> 00:01:02,219 Ah, vols espaguetis per esmorzar? 5 00:01:02,408 --> 00:01:03,908 Hmmh mhhh mhh… 6 00:01:04,220 --> 00:01:05,344 Amb olives? 7 00:01:08,408 --> 00:01:09,531 Deixa’m acabar. 8 00:01:09,846 --> 00:01:14,346 Molt bé, ens veiem al menjador, tinc ganes de menjar pasta. 9 00:01:44,424 --> 00:01:46,614 M’ha passat una cosa molt estranya a casa meva. 10 00:01:46,802 --> 00:01:49,801 He sentit un soroll estrany i després ha passat alguna cosa amb ľelectricitat. 11 00:01:50,309 --> 00:01:52,999 Ei! Jo també he vist una cosa estranya, però a la dutxa. 12 00:01:53,124 --> 00:01:53,935 La senyora Hertz? 13 00:01:54,124 --> 00:01:57,310 No. No sé què era. Ha aparegut del no res i ha començat a prendre la meva forma. 14 00:01:57,436 --> 00:01:59,564 İ ha desaparegut. Ho sé, a mi m’ha passat el mateix. 15 00:02:00,064 --> 00:02:02,501 Si el XANA ataqués, ho veuria al meu mòbil. 16 00:02:02,688 --> 00:02:06,189 La nostra classe comença a les 10, així que ens sobra molt de temps per veure ľholomapa. 17 00:02:07,190 --> 00:02:10,437 Ho sento, haureu ďanar sols. En William i jo tenim un examen. 18 00:02:11,502 --> 00:02:12,502 Ho sentim. 19 00:02:21,692 --> 00:02:23,129 Què esteu fent? 20 00:02:27,929 --> 00:02:28,929 Què et sembla? 21 00:02:29,241 --> 00:02:30,743 Aneu al laboratori? 22 00:02:31,242 --> 00:02:33,306 Ho has encertat. Vols venir amb nosaltres? 23 00:02:35,375 --> 00:02:38,117 Bona idea. Ocorren coses estranyes i necessitarem la teva ajuda. 24 00:02:47,827 --> 00:02:49,200 No res. Res de res. 25 00:02:49,389 --> 00:02:51,575 La meva aplicació encara funciona bé. No n’hi ha res a Lyoko. 26 00:02:51,701 --> 00:02:53,075 Allà! Una torre activada. 27 00:02:53,264 --> 00:02:53,953 On? 28 00:02:54,452 --> 00:02:58,638 Allà… Ľhe vista durant uns segons, n’estic segur. 29 00:02:59,716 --> 00:03:00,593 Allà, un altre cop! 30 00:03:00,717 --> 00:03:02,902 Sí, tens raó. N’hi ha una torre activada al sector de les muntanyes. 31 00:03:03,340 --> 00:03:04,529 İ una altra al desert. 32 00:03:04,779 --> 00:03:07,279 Què vol dir? Per què estan activant-se i desactivant-se tota ľestona? 33 00:03:07,529 --> 00:03:09,215 Potser el teu super-escàner no funciona. 34 00:03:09,466 --> 00:03:10,907 Només és una idea. 35 00:03:11,468 --> 00:03:15,591 Podria ser. Però després del que ľUlrich i la Yumi han vist aquest matí, més aviat diria que és un ďaquests atacs curts. 36 00:03:15,779 --> 00:03:17,095 Creus que és un altre truc del XANA? 37 00:03:17,970 --> 00:03:21,029 Ľúnica manera de saber-ho és anar a Lyoko. Esteu a punt? 38 00:03:25,672 --> 00:03:28,046 Mentrestant, veriﬁquem el programa del super-escàner. 39 00:03:28,173 --> 00:03:29,237 Entesos. 40 00:03:33,222 --> 00:03:38,599 Preparats? Us virtualitzaré en ambdós sectors. Un a cada torre. 41 00:03:38,911 --> 00:03:40,349 Transfereixo ľOdd. 42 00:03:41,534 --> 00:03:42,974 Escanejo ľOdd. 43 00:03:45,850 --> 00:03:47,225 Virtualització! 44 00:03:57,052 --> 00:03:57,929 Ara tu, Ulrich. 45 00:03:58,927 --> 00:04:00,303 Transfereixo ľUlrich. 46 00:04:03,042 --> 00:04:04,167 Escanejo ľUlrich. 47 00:04:09,733 --> 00:04:10,668 Virtualització! 48 00:04:20,234 --> 00:04:21,544 İ doncs, cap a on haig ďanar? 49 00:04:21,671 --> 00:04:25,734 Encara no ho sé. Espera, per ara no n’hi ha res. És probable que aviat aparegui alguna cosa. 50 00:04:25,983 --> 00:04:27,234 Molt bé, cap problema. 51 00:04:27,736 --> 00:04:30,548 Oblida-te’n, Ulrich, crec que ara em toca a mi. 52 00:04:32,241 --> 00:04:34,125 Serà millor no forçar els meus músculs. 53 00:04:34,303 --> 00:04:36,927 Només ets un avatar, no forçaràs els músculs. 54 00:04:37,054 --> 00:04:42,617 No se sap mai! Veuràs com sóc de ràpid i et demostraré que arribaré abans que el XANA comenci. 55 00:04:43,992 --> 00:04:47,678 Una torre activada al sector de les muntanyes! Vés-hi, Ulrich! 56 00:04:47,866 --> 00:04:51,306 No! Això no m’agrada, ja m’estava preparant! 57 00:04:51,494 --> 00:04:53,932 Ho sento, Odd. De totes maneres, arribaré abans que tu. 58 00:04:55,005 --> 00:04:58,941 Ja la veig. Hi estaré en un parell de segons. 59 00:04:59,756 --> 00:05:06,066 És normal, amb la teva moto és molt més fàcil. No és just. 60 00:05:08,391 --> 00:05:09,264 Ja gairebé hi ets. 61 00:05:09,576 --> 00:05:11,014 No, una altra vegada! 62 00:05:11,159 --> 00:05:14,162 Ulrich, sembla que la torre ha estat desactivada sola. 63 00:05:17,537 --> 00:05:22,224 És veritat. Es desactiva. 64 00:05:22,490 --> 00:05:24,678 Què és el que vol fer amb aquests atacs curts? 65 00:05:24,869 --> 00:05:26,241 Potser crear-ne un de més gran. 66 00:05:26,620 --> 00:05:31,053 Envia-li un missatge a la Yumi per a dir-li que vingui amb en William així que pugui. Això no m’agrada. 67 00:05:54,869 --> 00:05:58,053 William, has acabat? Un atac… 68 00:05:59,483 --> 00:06:00,546 Senyoreta İshiyama! 69 00:06:09,622 --> 00:06:14,495 Saps què? Honestament, em trobo millor aquí. Crec que ﬁns i tot podria fer una migdiada. 70 00:06:16,062 --> 00:06:21,123 Odd, ara et toca a tu. Una torre ha estat activada al desert. Vés-hi. 71 00:06:21,686 --> 00:06:22,999 On és? On és? 72 00:06:23,185 --> 00:06:24,562 A ľest, dins del congost. 73 00:06:24,999 --> 00:06:26,248 Crec que aniràs més ràpid amb això. 74 00:06:26,374 --> 00:06:27,685 Gràcies, Jeremie. 75 00:06:28,933 --> 00:06:32,373 No m’agrada anar camps a través. Prefereixo anar així. 76 00:06:34,997 --> 00:06:38,434 Preneu-vos-ho amb calma, nois. Amb aquests atacs tan ridículs, el XANA no serà perillós. 77 00:06:38,626 --> 00:06:41,376 El XANA sempre és perillós. Només que aquest atac no és lògic. 78 00:06:41,498 --> 00:06:43,626 Només perquè tu no ho vegis, no vol dir que existeixi. 79 00:06:43,875 --> 00:06:46,127 Pels cientíﬁcs, la lògica és una de les bases de la ciència. 80 00:06:46,376 --> 00:06:49,190 Sí, i també la lògica és el que tenen les persones sense imaginació. 81 00:06:56,436 --> 00:07:00,690 Tinc un meravellós comitè de benvinguda. Tres cranc enormes. 82 00:07:01,126 --> 00:07:05,002 De vegades m’agradaria veure’ls amb mantega, però els crancs sols també estan bons. 83 00:07:05,564 --> 00:07:08,815 Ulrich, vés amb ell. N’hi ha una torre de pas al nord-est. 84 00:07:09,004 --> 00:07:11,751 Entesos. Odd, espera’m! Estic en camí! 85 00:07:12,271 --> 00:07:15,589 No et preocupis, amic, avui em trobo bé. 86 00:07:16,522 --> 00:07:19,339 Adéu, petits crancs. İ ara m’encarregaré de la torre. 87 00:07:25,150 --> 00:07:26,841 Odd, estàs bé? 88 00:07:27,775 --> 00:07:29,649 Sí, estic bé, Ulrich. No et preocupis. 89 00:07:29,841 --> 00:07:34,090 Però és molt estrany, no he fet res i la torre ha estat desactivada sola. 90 00:07:37,091 --> 00:07:39,215 Jeremie, què creus que està passant? 91 00:07:39,591 --> 00:07:42,089 No ho sé, és de bojos! Sembla que el XANA ens faci la guitza! 92 00:07:42,309 --> 00:07:44,246 Einstein, hauries ďestar segur ďaixò. 93 00:07:44,431 --> 00:07:47,681 No vull pressionar-te, però el pare de ľAelita ja ho hauria descobert. 94 00:07:47,810 --> 00:07:49,370 Però no tothom se’n diu Franz Hopper. 95 00:07:51,246 --> 00:07:52,433 Què és això? 96 00:07:53,705 --> 00:07:58,080 Qui és en Franz Hopper? El teu pare? 97 00:07:59,018 --> 00:08:01,393 Pensava que el teu cognom era Stones. No teniu el mateix? 98 00:08:01,517 --> 00:08:02,771 No pots veure que ara estem una mica ocupats? 99 00:08:02,956 --> 00:08:05,269 Quina és la relació entre el teu pare i Lyoko? 100 00:08:05,518 --> 00:08:06,769 Ocupa’t de les teves coses. 101 00:08:07,539 --> 00:08:09,853 Alguna cosa passa, però aquest cop és a Còrtex. 102 00:08:10,042 --> 00:08:11,353 Creus que sigui una altra broma del XANA? 103 00:08:11,728 --> 00:08:14,229 Podria ser una explicació, però prefereixo estar segur. 104 00:08:15,166 --> 00:08:17,044 Hem vingut el més ràpid possible, què passa? 105 00:08:17,230 --> 00:08:19,169 Un petit viatge a Còrtex. Què en dius? 106 00:08:19,911 --> 00:08:21,911 Ara aneu i ja us ho explicaré. 107 00:08:22,161 --> 00:08:27,348 — Odd, Ulrich, us envio cap al cinquè sector. Aneu a ľSkid amb la Yumi i en William. — Molt bé. 108 00:08:27,597 --> 00:08:28,848 Espereu, vaig amb vosaltres a ľascensor. 109 00:08:29,098 --> 00:08:29,974 No et quedes? 110 00:08:30,223 --> 00:08:32,910 Haig ďacabar uns deures. Torno aviat. 111 00:08:46,164 --> 00:08:47,288 Esteu a punt? 112 00:08:48,476 --> 00:08:49,851 Transfereixo la Yumi. 113 00:08:51,703 --> 00:08:53,203 Transfereixo en William. 114 00:09:02,017 --> 00:09:03,018 Virtualització! 115 00:09:20,271 --> 00:09:23,520 Us heu perdut uns crancs que explotaven sols i unes torres autodesactivant-se. 116 00:09:23,770 --> 00:09:25,147 El XANA en realitat està fallant. 117 00:09:25,457 --> 00:09:29,834 Odd, encara no ho sabem. Doneu-vos pressa i aneu a la plataforma. 118 00:09:41,329 --> 00:09:42,828 Jeremie, què passa amb el XANA? 119 00:09:43,018 --> 00:09:45,204 No ho sé. Potser sigui un virus. 120 00:09:45,453 --> 00:09:48,206 Seria una bogeria. Hem intentat destruir-lo durant molt de temps. 121 00:09:48,329 --> 00:09:51,644 Podria ser una bona notícia. Jeremie, torno ara mateix, haig de veriﬁcar una cosa. 122 00:10:22,788 --> 00:10:25,041 Si això és un error del XANA, aquesta seria ľúltima vegada que viatgem a Còrtex. 123 00:10:25,293 --> 00:10:26,477 No cal entusiasmar-se, Odd. 124 00:10:26,792 --> 00:10:32,230 No us ho imagineu? No hi haurà mai més crancs disparant, taràntules desvirtualitzant-te… 125 00:10:32,416 --> 00:10:35,294 Per ﬁ els Guerrers de Lyoko es retiraran! 126 00:10:35,604 --> 00:10:38,543 De debò? İ què faràs amb el teu temps lliure? 127 00:10:38,730 --> 00:10:40,855 Només em dedicaré a la Samantha. 128 00:10:41,169 --> 00:10:42,793 Bé, doncs sento llàstima per ella. 129 00:10:42,980 --> 00:10:43,918 Molt graciós. 130 00:10:44,106 --> 00:10:45,544 Què en penses ďaixò, Yumi? 131 00:10:45,795 --> 00:10:48,045 No diguis blat ﬁns que no hi sigui al sac i ben lligat. 132 00:12:14,331 --> 00:12:15,204 Transferint. 133 00:12:21,401 --> 00:12:25,464 A partir ďara vull que sigueu els meus ulls, vull saber tot el que passa. 134 00:12:29,774 --> 00:12:33,337 Entesos. En William està assegut al meu costat. 135 00:12:33,653 --> 00:12:37,587 İ darrere no sé què està passant. Potser estan fent manetes. 136 00:12:37,947 --> 00:12:38,509 Ai! 137 00:12:38,636 --> 00:12:40,697 En Jeremie només necessita saber coses importants. 138 00:12:40,888 --> 00:12:42,509 Té una segona. 139 00:12:42,697 --> 00:12:45,137 Ai! Sou pitjor que els crancs! 140 00:12:51,929 --> 00:12:53,180 No ets gaire discreta. 141 00:12:58,179 --> 00:12:59,930 El teu pare va ser el creador de Lyoko, oi? 142 00:13:00,307 --> 00:13:03,431 Qui ťha donat el dret de buscar la vida ďaltres persones i ﬁcar-ťhi? 143 00:13:03,992 --> 00:13:11,242 En Franz Hopper. Un geni en informàtica, convertit en professor ďuna escola on va amagar un superordinador quàntic. 144 00:13:11,680 --> 00:13:14,120 No era tan difícil donar-se compte. 145 00:13:17,511 --> 00:13:20,822 De totes maneres… Per què va desaparèixer del no res? 146 00:13:21,511 --> 00:13:24,323 No em diguis que va preferir la seva investigació abans de la seva ﬁlleta. 147 00:13:24,634 --> 00:13:25,831 Et va abandonar? 148 00:13:27,584 --> 00:13:30,395 El meu pare no em va abandonar. Es va sacriﬁcar per mi. 149 00:13:32,024 --> 00:13:36,647 İ el teu pare, què? Creus que sacriﬁcaria la seva vida per tu? 150 00:13:54,846 --> 00:13:57,031 Eh… Jeremie, tenim un problema aquí. 151 00:14:03,816 --> 00:14:04,629 Què passa? 152 00:14:05,240 --> 00:14:09,613 No em creuràs pas, però un cranc i un Ninja estan lluitant. 153 00:14:09,740 --> 00:14:10,675 Contra qui? 154 00:14:11,741 --> 00:14:12,425 Ľun contra ľaltre. 155 00:14:12,553 --> 00:14:14,301 Sembla que és el cranc qui ha començat. 156 00:14:14,882 --> 00:14:19,318 Pero per què el XANA atacaria en Tyron, si ell ha estat qui va permetre-li ľaccés a la xarxa? 157 00:14:19,632 --> 00:14:20,883 No té sentit. 158 00:14:26,321 --> 00:14:29,450 Per ara la puntuació és XANA 1, Tyron 0. 159 00:14:31,163 --> 00:14:34,290 El cranc es dirigeix al nucli. Jeremie, què fem? 160 00:14:34,475 --> 00:14:37,163 Seguiu-lo. Hem ďesbrinar què està fent allà. 161 00:14:37,416 --> 00:14:40,227 En realitat, no està en un viatge turístic. Jutjant la forma que ha atacat el Ninja. 162 00:14:40,477 --> 00:14:43,856 No sé què us espera allà dins, però aneu amb compte. 163 00:14:49,842 --> 00:14:52,903 No saps pas el que està passant. El XANA ataca en Tyron. 164 00:14:59,593 --> 00:15:00,405 Encara puc veure el cranc. 165 00:15:00,592 --> 00:15:02,905 Probablement es transporti al nucli. 166 00:15:15,371 --> 00:15:16,311 Què passa? 167 00:15:16,811 --> 00:15:21,686 Uau, la cosa està entretinguda aquí. El XANA ha enviat algunes tropes pesades contra els Ninjas. 168 00:15:25,749 --> 00:15:26,623 Què fan els Ninjas? 169 00:15:27,189 --> 00:15:31,938 Estan a prop de la interfície central. Sembla que volen protegir-la. 170 00:15:32,124 --> 00:15:32,813 La interfície? 171 00:15:33,062 --> 00:15:36,125 El XANA necessita el superordinador per entrar a la xarxa, per què el destruiria? 172 00:15:36,313 --> 00:15:38,499 Si el XANA vol autodestruir-se, deixem-li que ho faci. 173 00:15:38,626 --> 00:15:40,625 Desitjaria que fos així de senzill, però ho dubto. 174 00:15:40,875 --> 00:15:42,440 El XANA té les seves raons. 175 00:15:42,627 --> 00:15:44,314 Tracteu ďocultar-vos. 176 00:15:44,875 --> 00:15:46,191 És més fàcil dir-ho que fer-ho. 177 00:15:51,443 --> 00:15:52,754 Estàs bé, Yumi? 178 00:15:56,378 --> 00:15:57,566 Ens han vist! 179 00:16:20,697 --> 00:16:22,322 No pot ser, tots es desvirtualitzaran! 180 00:16:22,444 --> 00:16:23,506 Fan el que poden, Jeremie. 181 00:16:24,999 --> 00:16:28,753 No ha estat una crítica. Només és que no entenc què fa el XANA. 182 00:16:52,128 --> 00:16:53,690 Bé, ara guanyem al XANA. 183 00:17:07,304 --> 00:17:09,057 ĽUlrich sap què ha de fer. 184 00:17:11,245 --> 00:17:13,744 Ulrich, hem de saber què passa, així que resisteix una mica més! 185 00:17:15,181 --> 00:17:17,058 Sembles un admirador. Ja saps, què esperes? 186 00:17:17,496 --> 00:17:18,558 Vinga! 187 00:17:26,532 --> 00:17:28,032 També hem guanyat a en Tyron. 188 00:17:28,282 --> 00:17:29,468 Genial, Ulrich! 189 00:17:31,886 --> 00:17:34,079 Costa ďadmetre-ho, però ets el millor. 190 00:17:35,297 --> 00:17:36,923 Ara dirigeix-te a la interfície. 191 00:17:38,522 --> 00:17:39,519 Sí, ja hi sóc. 192 00:17:39,710 --> 00:17:42,647 Ara ťenvio la targeta. Baixarem unes dades. 193 00:17:52,249 --> 00:17:53,496 İ doncs, Einstein, què has trobat? 194 00:17:53,933 --> 00:17:58,250 Sembla com si el XANA hagués destruït una actualització de seguretat instaŀlada per en Tyron al seu superordinador. 195 00:17:58,623 --> 00:18:01,623 İ es pot saber per què al XANA li molesta? 196 00:18:02,061 --> 00:18:04,687 Bé, crec que és la causa de la interferència als seus atacs. 197 00:18:04,812 --> 00:18:06,624 Com el que li va passar a la Yumi i ľUlrich? 198 00:18:06,750 --> 00:18:08,936 Això explica per què les torres anaven activant-se i desactivant-se. 199 00:18:09,126 --> 00:18:12,564 Llavors vols dir que en Tyron actua pel seu compte, com si el XANA no existís? 200 00:18:12,753 --> 00:18:14,626 Potser per a ell el XANA no va existir mai. 201 00:18:14,876 --> 00:18:16,564 No ho entenc, ells dos estan del mateix costat, no? 202 00:18:16,689 --> 00:18:20,690 No necessàriament. Potser en Tyron ignora el fet que el XANA és al seu superordinador. 203 00:18:20,877 --> 00:18:22,126 En aquest cas hauríem ďavisar en Tyron. 204 00:18:22,314 --> 00:18:23,254 Avisar-lo? 205 00:18:23,446 --> 00:18:28,074 En Tyron hauria ďentendre el mal que causa una inteŀligència artiﬁcial fora de control. 206 00:18:28,201 --> 00:18:31,011 ĽAelita té raó. Com a mínim, ho podríem intentar. 207 00:18:31,261 --> 00:18:33,636 Espera, no ho entenc. Li enviareu una carta ďamor a en Tyron? 208 00:18:33,825 --> 00:18:36,762 Només una nota de reunió. Espero que respongui. 209 00:19:06,092 --> 00:19:06,782 Sí? 210 00:19:07,409 --> 00:19:10,657 Ulrich, en Tyron ha respost. Anem al laboratori. Avisa als altres. 211 00:19:11,843 --> 00:19:14,468 Que no sóc diplomàtic? Sóc millor que en William. 212 00:19:14,593 --> 00:19:16,469 No m’enrabio mai excepte quan ľUlrich em molesta. 213 00:19:16,532 --> 00:19:17,721 Ei, ets ľúnic que m’està molestant en aquest moment. 214 00:19:17,784 --> 00:19:21,095 Atureu-vos! He dit que només ľAelita i la Yumi aniran a Còrtex. 215 00:19:21,284 --> 00:19:25,410 Jo també vull veure en Tyron. Bé, potser no som diplomàtics però sabem callar i quedar-nos quiets. 216 00:19:25,603 --> 00:19:27,228 No podríeu fer-ho. 217 00:19:27,354 --> 00:19:29,294 Però no és perillós deixar que vagin soles? 218 00:19:29,418 --> 00:19:31,980 Si alguna cosa va malament, les desvirtualitzaré. Estàs tranquil ara? 219 00:19:32,169 --> 00:19:32,605 Però jo… 220 00:19:32,794 --> 00:19:33,668 Odd! 221 00:19:40,545 --> 00:19:41,981 Transfereixo ľAelita. 222 00:19:43,605 --> 00:19:45,231 Transfereixo la Yumi. 223 00:19:53,047 --> 00:19:54,173 Virtualització! 224 00:20:25,237 --> 00:20:29,238 Bé, petits avatars, què voleu dir-me? Què és això important que haig de saber? 225 00:20:29,864 --> 00:20:31,928 Encara no sabeu qui sóc? 226 00:20:32,116 --> 00:20:34,054 Està clar que sí, Tyron. 227 00:20:34,178 --> 00:20:36,990 Professor… Tyron. 228 00:20:37,178 --> 00:20:39,554 Professor Tyron, sap què és el XANA? 229 00:20:40,684 --> 00:20:44,250 XANA? No n’he sentit a parlar mai. 230 00:20:46,877 --> 00:20:48,686 Què és? Un videojoc? 231 00:20:48,877 --> 00:20:53,813 Deﬁnitivament el XANA no és un joc. És una inteŀligència artiﬁcial que intenta controlar tota la xarxa. 232 00:20:54,003 --> 00:20:57,252 Al vostre missatge deia que estava relacionat amb el meu superordinador. 233 00:20:57,441 --> 00:20:59,688 El que passa és que el XANA viu al seu superordinador. 234 00:21:02,991 --> 00:21:04,617 Si fos veritat, ja ho sabria. 235 00:21:04,869 --> 00:21:09,306 Digues que si el XANA segueix guanyant poder, podrà obtenir el control de tota la xarxa mundial. 236 00:21:09,519 --> 00:21:15,082 Professor, ha ďentendre que el XANA està fora de control. 237 00:21:15,267 --> 00:21:17,831 Jo sóc ľúnic que controla tot. 238 00:21:19,521 --> 00:21:24,522 En Tyron no té por a res, encara que aquest XANA estigui dins del meu superordinador. 239 00:21:25,084 --> 00:21:26,395 En voleu una proba? 240 00:21:32,220 --> 00:21:33,220 Què estan fent? 241 00:21:40,880 --> 00:21:45,195 Jeremie, estan intentant ďatrapar-nos al món virtual per sempre. 242 00:21:45,507 --> 00:21:46,693 Us portaré de tornada. 243 00:22:04,496 --> 00:22:08,185 Està boig, aquest suposat geni de la ciència no vol escoltar les nostres raons. 244 00:22:08,371 --> 00:22:12,124 Un geni? Jo diria un psicòpata. Deixeu-me anar i li podré explicar com són les coses. 245 00:22:12,310 --> 00:22:15,498 No hi ha res a fer. No es dóna compte que està permetent ľaccés del XANA a la xarxa. 246 00:22:15,623 --> 00:22:19,748 En realitat crec que ell ens pot ajudar. El seu últim programa ha alterat el XANA, oi? 247 00:22:19,875 --> 00:22:21,934 Amb quin resultat? Malgrat tot, ha estat un fracàs. 248 00:22:22,186 --> 00:22:24,999 Sí, però en aquest programa he trobat unes línies de codi molt interessants. 249 00:22:25,250 --> 00:22:28,061 Dius que podria ajudar-nos a dissenyar un virus contra el XANA? 250 00:22:28,251 --> 00:22:29,126 Exactament. 251 00:22:29,437 --> 00:22:31,125 Einstein, ets un geni. 252 00:22:31,562 --> 00:22:35,188 Bé, com a mínim estic agraït de no ser un psicòpata. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Confusion